1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a door for a treatment room with a medical accelerator which produces x-ray beams used in cancer therapy. This door prevents the escape of neutrons from the room while permitting access to the accelerator.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE BACKGROUND ART
Various neutron shield are known in the prior art. However, most are expensive to manufacture and can be complicated to use. It is currently the practice in the medical accelerator art to manufacture doors for therapy rooms from relatively expensive materials (such as various plastics with boron or boric acid).
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple and effective neutron shielded door for a room housing an accelerator. This door should be easy to operate and inexpensive to manufacture.